That One Unwavering Sign
by Itubi Ren
Summary: "Sign my hand!" "Sign?" "Your signature. On my hand." "Just a stupid signature right?" "Yeah" Gary Oak had signed on Leaf Green's hand years ago, promising to be Leaf's closest (male) friend. However, Leaf later discovers that promises do indeed break. And some can't be fixed. Leafgreen/ Contest/ Ikari/ Poke/ Quest Shipping Thank you for stopping by to read! Ren xxx
1. Chapter 1

A girl ran across the corridor as she huffed, trying her best to catch up with her red haired friend. Turning the corner, she paused for a second and placed her sweating palms on her bent knees and heaved.

"Misty! Why are you so fast?!"

"I wanna have some time before the bell to see Ash!"

Geez that girl... It was kind of obvious that they loved each other…

"Misty! Wait up! I might get lost!"

"You have a map! It's your fault you missed first day of school yesterday!"

"I was sick!"

The seven year old starting running after her friend again and she ran into the classroom she saw her friend run into. Knowing that she had the exact same classes as her, the chestnut haired girl walked into the room. Glancing at a pair of empty seats next to each other, she took the one next to the window, assuming no one sat there.

She stared out the window, feeling abandoned when someone pulled her right cheek. Hard.

"Ow! What was-"

"You are sitting in my seat."

"Tough." She rubbed her cheek and continued to stare out of the window, this time cheek resting on her palm. She frowned as she sensed the presence still lingering around her. "Go sit on the chair next to mine then, it's not that big of a deal!" She snapped and glared at the person next to her.

Her frown fell and she blinked at the person standing in front of her.

He sighed and sat on the seat next to the seat she claimed was hers.

The girl stared and realised who he was. He was probably famous throughout the whole school, even when she missed the first day of school, she knew him.

 _Well, Misty was ranting on about it yesterday when she came over._

 _She held this strong dislike for him because he was being arrogant and claiming he would be the best and most popular boy in the school. A champion- or a king. Something like that- something to make Misty angry enough to give me many headaches._

 _About a boy who would have been nice if looks were the only thing important in this world._

 _His name…_

 _Was…_

 _She forgot..._

"Are you Gary Oak?"

He turned and smirked.

"Well, I'm already famous. Not that I didn't expect this. Yes, I am the great Gary Oak of Pallet Town! I am rival of Ash Ketchum- nah scratch that- I am much too good for Ash to be his rival" He flipped his hair. The girl felt an unnerving feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Something like impatience and annoyance. She wanted to punch him. Trying her best not to, she forced a smile on her face and got out of her chair and stepped over to Gary's desk.

"Say, wanna be friends?"

"Nah."

Surprised, the girl blinked and placed her free hand on her hip and frowned. In a mature way she saw on other adults' faces.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Just feeling that a king shouldn't need a sassy girl as his friend. You look weak."

Really wanting to punch him, she sighed and withdrew her hand. She rubbed her temples like she saw her mother do when she was annoyed. Forcing another smile on her face, she stretched out her hand once more.

"Your reason is not valid! If you want me to give up, you will have to come up with a mature and solid reason!"

"I am a king! Kings aren't childish!"

"Edward VI was crowned king when he was nine! However, I imagine he was much more mature than you!"

"You seem to know quite a lot"

The girl blushed, not wanting her victim to escape and think she was a weird, way too intelligent girl at her age.

"I-I just read it in a book! Now sign my hand!"

"Sign?"

"Your signature. On my hand."

"No"

"Any other stupid excuses?"

"You're one of those girls who stays up all night looking up stupid facts, right?"

The girl's cheeks flushed.

"That's not the problem here!"

The boy chuckled and sighed, turning to the fuming girl.

"Just a stupid signature right?"

"Yeah"

The boy drew a swirl on the outstretched palm as the girl bit her bottom lip, trying her best to stop laughing.

"Why are you sniffing?"

"I'm not"

"If you're ticklish, don't make such a stupid contract next time." The boy huffed. He smirked as he slapped the palm, causing it to go bright red.

"It's not a contract! Contracts end! This is a promise. Promises never breaks!" The girl bursts, rubbing her sore palm with small tears in her eyes.

"Whatever. Glad to find a loyal underling"

"FRIEND"

"So, underling, what's your name?"

"Leaf Green, Gary Oak's FRIEND"

Silence echoed around the room as soon as a boy bursts into the room, huffing.

"Teacher's here! Everyone get back to your seats!"

"Some of our friend's aren't here!"

"Rest in Peace to them"

The class of seven year olds groaned and complained. The girl plopped on 'her' seat and sulked.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning, Miss Lotvi"

"Please take your seats"

The girl felt something painful on her cheek. Turning around once more, she snapped,

"WHAT?"

"You're sitting in my seat."

"THIS AGAIN?!"

* * *

 _8 years later._

"Leaf Green"

The girl from eight years ago pushed herself up. This time, her hair was much longer, her body had matured into a slim figure and her attitude was much more stern and composed.

"I am Leaf Green. I am currently 15 years of age."

"Miss Green."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you are in the correct class. Even the youngest of this year should be 16"

The girl sighed.

 _This happens every year._

 _Ever since high school._

"Oh, no. She's in the correct class. She'll never a mistake as stupid as that anyway. She's just a insane girl."

"Oak."

"How long are you going to call me that, Leaf?"

"As long as your arrogance remains"

"Geesh, you've been calling by my full name or my second name since the day we met"

"That is not a problem"

"Oak, you are late. Please introduce yourself."

The same arrogant boy from eight years ago smirked. His hair had grown more rough and messier. He had this sense of mischief in his eyes and his smirk and he had his clothes was not exactly neat.

"Actually before that, button up your shirt properly and get rid of the loose stitches before they tighten"

The boy huffed and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"My name is Gary Oak. 16. You should respect me because everyone else does."

"The bitches."

"Don't call my fangirls bitches, Leaf"

"They try to _seduce_ you, Oak"

"Oh? They seem decent."

"The-"

"Both of you shut up and sit down."

"Professor, I would prefer if he _didn't_ sit next to me."

"Hey!"

"GARY OAK. YOU ARE SITTING NEXT TO MISS GREEN"

"Yes, prof"

"THAT'S PROFESSOR ALDINI FOR YOU."

"Why do you hate me, Italiano?"

 _Clang._

The girl next to the boy sighed and picked up the metal ruler beside to unconscious boy.

 _I guess I should give this to Misty should her mallet was to be lost._

 _It deems effective._

"May Maple"

"Good morning! My name is May Maple! Also 15 years of age, like Leaf!" May smiled happily.

The mentioned girl looked at the boy next to her good friend May and spotted the similar smirk Gary had a few minutes ago.

 _I think I know what's going to happen_

"Hey, who are you?"

 _Yup._

May scrunched her face and turned to the boy with a disapproving glare.

" **MAY MAPLE** "

The boy removed his arms from behind his head and his feet from the desk as he placed a mock look of surprise on his face.

"Really? I thought you were March!"

"Go die, Drew"

"After you, m'lady"

"Aha, very gentlemanly"

"Ladies shouldn't be sarcastic, April"

"If you know so much about being a lady, that means you're pretty un-manly like, right?"

"Oh? You're growing sharp."

"I was sharp from day 1"

"You were pretty dense first time I met you"

"Are you sure you're not talking to the mirror in front of you?"

The class and the professor could clearly see the sparks colliding with each other in the distance between the two as they bickered.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

The two immediately shut up and sat down.

"Next… Dawn Berlitz"

"HELLO! MY NAME IS DAWN BERLITZ! I LOVE CUTE THINGS SO IF YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE CUTE THINGS, YOU CAN TALK TO ME!"

The professor flinched.

"Age?"

"15!"

"So loud."

"Shut up, Paul" A certain bluenette stuck her tongue out childishly at a certain plumette.

"What is wrong with you? Geez." The plumette whistled a long sigh.

"You're in my life. It's bothering me."

"Well it's not like I want to be in your shitty life"

"And I'm sorry having you in my life is like an eternal period"

"Apology accepted"

"Paul, you're mean"  
"No shit"

"Especially to me"

"I don't intend to be _nice_ to Troublesome, either"

"Please shut up."

"Will do after you"

"I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO SHUT UP. SERIOUSLY. I'VE REPEATED THIS THREE TIMES ALREADY AND SCHOOL HASN'T EVEN BEGAN FOR AN HOUR YET. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY LOVERS' QUARRELS TODAY?!"

Six voices shot back at him.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS, PROF/ PROFESSOR"

A slim girl with flaming hair leaned over to the desk on her left.

" _Hey, is it me or is Paul more talkative around Dawn?"_

The raven-haired boy occupying the desk blinked at her for a few minutes, as if trying to process what she said. His face suddenly held words.

 _Finally_

The boy leaned over to the girl.

" _Well, yeah, Paul likes Dawn. A lot"_

The pair snickered.

"HEY YOU TWO! NO WHISPERING IN CLASS! INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!"

"Misty"

"Ash"

"FORMALLY"

The tall girl sighed and went up first.

"Misty Waterflower. I may be a first-year but I've been elected for captain of swimming and basketball. I am also 15 like my other three friends; Leaf, May and Dawn"

"Ash Ketchum., 16 I am a food-lover! Currently accepting any friend requests from fellow food-lovers! Food buddy is currently May Maple!"

"Will always be!" May shouted across the room.

Drew sulked, not liking the friendly face May was giving Ash.

"Right. I assume Misty and Ash are a normal pair, unlike the last six?"

"Oho, they're not normal at all, Prof"

"Oak. It's _professor._ Alidini at the end is also accepted."

"Prof Al."

Before Aldini could hit the boy again, the bell coincidently rang, much to the boy's relief (because he saw another metal ruler sticking out from the draw next to Aldini).

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS. ALL OF YOU. OUT. OUT"

"Nice job, Oak. Aldini hates you now."

"Well, thank you, Leaf"

* * *

 **Hello…! First chapter done…?**

 **So still kind of nervous about coming back but yeah. I HAVE FINALLY SETTLED DOWN.**

 ***round of applause to Ren***

 **So you are currently reading 'That One, Unwavering Sign' which was inspired by a friend who was ranting about guys. So thank you to her!**

 **This story is dedicated to Leaf-Aprillia for shaking me into reality and bringing me back into the world of Fanfiction again! So this chapter will be dedicated to Leaf-Aprillia!**

 **Of course, following chapters will be dedicated to others under Leaf-Aprillia! So thank you for reading and thank you if you reviewed! It makes me really happy. I sincerely hope I have improved my writing… 'Cause y'know… English is like my third language or something… Feedback would be nice, thanks!**

 **You might've noticed I changed my username to 'Itubi Ren' which is my Japanese name/alias that I use often. I decided I should start with that so yeah!**

 **Thanks! Hope to keep improving!**

 **Ren xxx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oak"

"Leafy! What honour for you to speak to me!"

"Remove that mirror from your locker."

"WHAT?! No! I need to look perfect every minute of the day! So when I come in our locker room, I can-"

"Vain"

"Leafy! You know I'm not vain! I just want to look even prettier than I already am compared to you!"

 _Thud_

 _Crash_

 _Bang_

"Ow ow ow! Leafy! Stop that!"

Gary had to limp to class with Leaf walking straight ahead and not even bothering to look back.

He stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

"BLEH. You're just jealous"

 _Clang_

* * *

"Mr Oak you're late"

"It was Leafy's fault"

Professor Aldini rose his eyebrow.

"Leaf, what did you do?"

"Nothing problematic"

"Well, there you have it. Mr Oak please sit down."

Gary sent an unamused face to the girl's direction. She only stuck out her pink tongue in response.

"Now, class. We will begin registration."

* * *

Leaf sat down under the orchid during lunch, reading her new popular science book. It had caught Leaf's eye in the bookshop and she thought it would be another good popular science book to read.

She was right. It was rather fascinating.

Leaf turned over the page.

 _Question 78: Why do we usually jump at sudden loud noises?_

"BOO!" Leaf sighed.

They need to add the word 'unexpected' in that question.

"Hello Dawn"

"You're no fun!"

The bubble head pouted.

Leaf admits, the girl was pretty adorable.

She had fat cheeks clinging to high cheekbones and her hair framed her face beautifully. It was arranged in an attractive way every day and her choice of clothes always complimented each other. Heck, even if she was wearing the school uniform, they would look quite unique and cutesy.

Not to mention, the girl's personality was adorable and her smile could charm or at least bring a blush or a smile out of any man.

"Aren't you just too childish?"

Well. Any man except one. Sighing, Leaf braced herself for the worse.

"Shut up, Paul" Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly. Again.

Honestly, this was like the start of every conversation (argument) they had.

"You're in my spot." The boy shuffled around on his 'spot'.

Leaf mentally made a ruffled look. She was about to answer the rude boy when her dear friend came butting in. _Obviously,_ wanting another _argument_ coming.

(That was sarcasm)

Leaf sighed. Again.

She did not just compliment Dawn. Dawn was a right idiot.

"I don't see your name anywhere" She huffed.

"I don't have to name everything, do I?"

"Well, you're going to lose this spot then because we came here first. So piss off."

"Not until you do, my lady"

"Stop with that!" Dawn began to lose her impatience not for the first time.

"If you don't me asking, why would I do that?" There was a slight mocking tone in his tone.

Dawn had thought of a good comeback for once. She was really pleased.

"Because-"

"PAULIE BEAR!"

And there goes her brilliant comeback. Interrupted with an all-too-familiar high-pitched squeaky voice.

Leaf had cringed at the voice. It was like sharp nails scratching on glass.

You know? That cringe you do when you accidently (or purposely if you want to annoy your friends and family or if you're a masochist) scrape the knife on the plate.

"Umbridge" Paul nodded his head at the girl.

Leaf blinked.

 _Umbridge? As in, Harry Potter Umbridge?_

She snickered mentally, internally making fun of the ridiculous name.

However, her good cheer disappeared when she saw the look on Dawn's face.

And knowing Dawn for 8 (long, might she dare add) years, Leaf could say that saying the girl hated 'Umbridge' too much would be an underestimate.

Leaf also knew that Dawn would never hate anyone unless they were incredibly bitchy.

And fortunately, in Dawn's eyes, there weren't many of them in this world. Leaf had only seen that face on Dawn 2 or 3 times. It was a rare sight.

So. This Umbridge must be a real pain.

Her name was Umbridge, right?

"Aw, Paulie, it's Ursula"

Maybe not.

The pink-haired girl had her hair pulled into two pigtails, each curled ridiculously, like a spiral of circles. Her uniform was obviously worked on, but it wasn't pretty like Dawn's. The normal jumper was replaced with a pink and white petticoat that did _not_ match.

Like, it was disgusting. Even Leaf could tell.

But obviously this Ursula seemed to think it was pretty and wore it every day.

And if she didn't know better, Leaf would've said this girl was made up of make-up only.

"What is the bitch doing here?"

Who?

"Uuuuh….-"

Leaf spotted Ursula's narrowed eyes travel towards Dawn.

Immediately, she felt a rush of rage and protection. She jumped up and threw her book down (you will never see that again, peeps. Not unless she's really angry). The girl stomped towards Ursula who had a surprised look on her face.

"That is so hypocritical! I mean, aren't you the bitch here?"

Ursula had a horrified look on her face as if this was the first time she had been insulted.

 _Well, duh, Leaf, she's a spoilt brat._

"Um, Leaf?"

"WHAT?" Dawn smiled shyly.

"Um, what does hypocritical mean?"

Leaf felt herself growing hotter and hotter as she grew more irritated.

 _I help her and_ _ **this**_ _is what I get?!_

"It means behaving in a way that suggests one has higher standards or more noble beliefs than is the case. You're stupid as well as troublesome. Wow."

At least Paul seems 'more friendly' to Dawn than to Ursula. If he was nicer to Ursula:

Leaf would've punch him until he can't walk.

Dawn would be incredibly upset because she has a massive crush on Paul.

Leaf could just imagine her denying that though. She giggled internally, as giggling externally would put her in an awkward spot.

"JESUS. I WASN'T ASKING YOU-"

Ah yes. The real world.

"Paulie! What do you mean 'than is the case'? I AM more superior than them. I mean, they're a group of poor people who look really slutty!"

 _Lord, take pity on this girl. Let her know her position._

"Again, let me use the word: hypocrite."

"You're annoying." Paul stated coldly.

Leaf put on an offended look on her face. "Who? _Me?!"_

"No, you."

Glaring down at the pink haired girl who had her arms around his.

Leaf had a look of surprise. Paul wasn't usually this blunt (okay, maybe he was) around girls.

 _Guess Dawn and I weren't the only ones who hated the girl._

"I hope you apologise next time, Paulie." Ursula ran away, tears in her eyes. "Daddy won't be happy if he hears about this!"

Dawn called out happily at the retreating figure.

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!"

"SHUT YOUR HOLE, SHITHEAD"

"YOU SHOULDN'T REALLY TALK TO YOURSELF, YOU KNOW. IT'S SIGNS OF MENTAL PROBLEMS"

Dawn shouted back in her singsong voice.

Leaf admitted that was rude, but the bitch deserved it.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"OH- WAIT. I FORGOT. YOU ALREADY HAVE SHOWN YOUR MENTAL PROBLEMS" Dawn shooed her away.

"A fight between two girls each on one side of a field. How troublesome" Paul muttered.

Dawn must really like dissing bitches like Ursula.

"She's gotten quicker and cleverer. I must say."

"Are you saying she was more stupid than before?" Paul asked in mock shock.

"I HEARD THAT."

"Maybe. At least we know she's improving."

"It's still a worry"

"HELLO? DO I NOT EXIST ANYMORE?"

"Did you hear something?"

Dawn pulled his hair and shouted in his ear.

"PLUMHEAD. ARE YOU DEAF?"

"Ouch. This girl is so loud. How do you cope?"

"When you two finally confess, I'll tell you" Leaf bluntly said.

"WHAT? LEAF. SHUT UP."

And then the tables turned for Leaf.

OAK came.

"Oh, hey there Leafy! I came here to force an apology out of you!"

Leaf's could feel her eye twitching. What's with that sickly voice?

"Like my apology will make your silly nose better, Oak"

"My 'SILLY' NOSE-"

"When you two are done flirting, I'd like to know where May is"

Leaf stomped to turn around only to see Drew leaning on a tree smirking.

He did his thing.

That hair flick. Leaf suddenly felt that feeling May found so difficult to describe. She could see how she wanted to shave his hair bold. How she wanted to chop off his hand. How she wanted to slap the face until that _plastered_ smirk fell off.

Leaf huffed, picking up her book, mood obviously feeling disheveled due to the lack of reading that day.

As Leaf stuck her hand down her bag to check her stuff was there, she felt her hand enclosing round a hard and cold object.

Pulling it out, Leaf identified the object and smirked. She threw it at ease in the direction of her behind and her smirk enlarged as she heard the satisfying girlish scream of Gary Oak.

"OW!" Gary rubbed his head harshly, and ran his hand through his 'beautiful' hair.

He bent down to see on the grass: a deathly object.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PROF AL'S METAL RULER!"

And the girlish scream rang once more, louder than the school bells ringing for lunchtime registration.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated due to my hiatus :(**

 **Anyway, I'VE FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 2 AFTER SO MANY MESSAGES SO THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT.**

 **I hope I've improved my English -.-**

 **As always feedback is always appreciated :)**

 **And comments/ reviews are always loved!**

 **We shall talk very soon,**

 **Ren xxx**


End file.
